warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudclaw (WC)
|pastaffie=None |death=Killed by a falling tree |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl=''Unknown'' Mudclaw Mudclaw |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Webfoot, Crowfeather |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Deadfoot |succeededby1=Onewhisker |livebooks=''Cats of the Clans, ''Battles of the Clans, A Clan in Need, Tallstar's Revenge, Firestar's Quest, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight |deadbooks=''Night Whispers}} '''Mudclaw' is a wiry, lithe, mottled dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and sharp yellow teeth. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :When the Clan leader, Heatherstar, dies, Barkface calls to Mudclaw, telling him to tell the Clan that it is time to sit vigil for Heatherstar. :In the manga, when they arrive at the lake, Mudclaw informs Tallstar that they would begin making plans at once, such as establishing WindClan's boundaries, and keep everyone else's paws off of their territory. However, Tallstar rejects his suggestion, commenting that although he appreciated his eagerness, the last thing they needed was fresh enemies. Mudclaw claims that WindClan came before everything else, and they must protect was was theirs. Then, Onewhisker comments that they had more important matters to deal with than boundaries. :As he thinks about Onewhisker, Tallstar notes that Mudclaw was WindClan's deputy, and he made his desire to lead abundantly clear. However, Tallstar believes it was something he could not allow, as Mudclaw would lead WindClan into battles and bloodshed. Before he dies, Tallstar states that although Mudclaw was a brave warrior, he was not the right cat to lead WindClan. He explains what he had learned in the last moons, and claims that it would not happen if Mudclaw ruled the Clan. He then states from that moment on, Mudclaw was no longer the WindClan deputy, and replaces him with Onewhisker. ''Firestar's Quest :Mudclaw is the new deputy of WindClan following the death of the previous one, Deadfoot. :At a Gathering, Tallstar reports that he and another WindClan warrior, Onewhisker, drove a fox out of their territory. Mudclaw claims that they made it changed its mind, yowling from where he sits - at the base of the Great Rock. When the Gathering is over, Mudclaw passes in front of the gray-and-white cat that Firestar sees, and the gray-and-white cat vanishes. When they scent ThunderClan on their territory, Mudclaw aggressively states that he hoped ThunderClan would not set paw on WindClan territory, and promises that if he catches them, they would wish they were never kitted. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice : He is a warrior of WindClan, and his apprentice is Webpaw. Although he does not formally appear, he, along with the rest of WindClan, are driven out of their territory by ShadowClan and their leader, Brokenstar. Fireheart and Graystripe of ThunderClan come and find WindClan to bring them home, and tell them that Brokenstar is no longer leader. The Clan returns to their camp, and a few of Mudclaw's Clanmates escort the ThunderClan warriors home. Forest of Secrets : However, he is mentioned by Fireheart when uses he him as an excuse to get away from the Gathering, saying that Mudclaw had told him about a warren of rabbits just inside ThunderClan's territory. Rising Storm :On a patrol, Mudclaw, along with Tornear and an unnamed tom, face Fireheart and Bluestar, fur bristling and ears flattened. Mudclaw calls them intruders, asking why they were present, and Fireheart recognizes his voice. Tornear is behind Mudclaw, and Fireheart is noted to have grown to know and respect WindClan cats when he escorted them back from their exile, but traces of their former alliance vanished. Fireheart does not recognize the smallest cat, and thinks that he appeared to be fierce-looking and wiry, like Mudclaw and Tornear. Fireheart begins to explain that they were merely traveling through, but Mudclaw comments that they were on their land, eyes shining angrily as he stares at Fireheart. Fireheart wonders about Bluestar's whereabouts, and half hopes that she had not heard Mudclaw's yowl. :Bluestar then returns, and explains that they had no right to stop them, but Mudclaw doesn't flinch, and retorts that they gave up their rights to StarClan's protection when they took in Brokentail. Fireheart understands his anger, as he saw what they endured when they were driven out of their home, and he then stares into Mudclaw's gaze, informing him that Brokentail was dead. Mudclaw's eyes glitter, and inquires if they killed him. Bluestar replies that they didn't, and Mudclaw spits back that ThunderClan merely protected murderers, and he arches his back aggressively. Bluestar repeats stubbornly that StarClan would let them pass, but Mudclaw snarls for them to go home. :Fireheart's paws tingle as he sizes up up his opponents, and believes that three strong cats against himself and Bluestar would end up with them not escaping a fight without serious injury. After discussing with Fireheart, Bluestar turns to Mudclaw, and informs him that they would go home. Mudclaw flattens his back, replying that they made a wise decision, and Fireheart growls back at Mudclaw, and asks him if he heard what Bluestar said. Mudclaw narrows his eyes threateningly, but he explains that they would leave. Mudclaw turns away, and offers to escort them to Fourtrees. Fireheart tenses, afraid of Bluestar's reaction to the suggestion that Mudclaw did not trust ThunderClan cats, but she pads forward, brushing past Mudclaw and the WindClan cats as she heads back to the way they came. He is aware that the WindClan cats rustle through the heather behind him, and when he looks over his shoulder, he catches glimpses of their shapes among the flowers. Once they reach Fourtrees, they leave the WindClan cats, who watch them with hostile, narrowed eyes. :A quarter moon after the event, Bluestar frets about the possibility of being attacked again, and Fireheart points out that if Windclan intended to harm ThunderClan, Mudclaw would not have let them leave the uplands. At the next Gathering, Mudclaw, who is noted to have turned Fireheart and Bluestar away from Highstones, sits a fox-length away from two apprentices, Onewhisker on his side, and he looks coldly at Fireheart. The latter decides that it was no place to continue their argument they had on the way to the Moonstone, but he is further enraged when Mudclaw leans sideways to whisper something into Onewhisker's ears, with a meaningful glance at Fireheart. Onewhisker then leaves Mudclaw flicking his tail annoyingly, and Fireheart then leaves Mudclaw, stalking past him as his whiskers twitch is satisfaction. :Mudclaw is one of the cats to demand to know what happened to Tigerclaw, the former deputy of ThunderClan, and if he was dead. His words bring a barrage of concerned cries, and Bluestar, however, refuses to tell him, or anyone else, about his fate. After visiting Ravenpaw, Fireheart avoids the swathe of gorse where he and Bluestar met Mudclaw. On a patrol, Deadfoot stops Sandstorm, Fireheart, and Cloudpaw as they travel through WindClan territory to return to ThunderClan, after saving Cloudpaw from Twolegs, and there is a rustle, before Mudclaw stalks from the heather. Fireheart eyes him tensely as Mudclaw circles the group, and stops behind them. He calls for his apprentice, Webpaw, who had been with him before. Mudclaw then asks the purpose of the group of ThunderClan cats' presence. :During the fight, Sandstorm and Cloudpaw fight side by side to drive Mudclaw back into the heather, and Sandstorm strikes at him with her forepaws, while Cloudpaw nips at his hind legs. With a final screech of fury, Mudclaw turns, and flees the battle. Afterwards, Sandstorm asks Fireheart if he saw Cloudpaw fight, and he replies that he saw him at the end, when he helped her drive off Mudclaw. When they return to camp, Fireheart explains that Cloudpaw helped Sandstorm send Mudclaw running for his home. As Onewhisker greets Fireheart, he recalls the last WindClan cat he had seen, which was Mudclaw, screeching angrily into the heather. Fireheart warns Onewhisker not to let Mudclaw see him talk to him, truce or not, as they didn't part on good terms the last time they met. Onewhisker replies that Mudclaw took pride in defending his territory, but Fireheart adds that it was no excuse to turn away Bluestar from Highstones. A Dangerous Path :Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw, is now a warrior after completing his training, taking the name of Webfoot. :He is on a patrol with Onewhisker and Gorsepaw when Fireheart is trying to see Tallstar to divert a possible battle between WindClan and ThunderClan. Onewhisker manages to speak with Fireheart without the notice of Mudclaw. The Darkest Hour :Mudclaw is on patrol with Tornear and an apprentice when they see Fireheart and Cinderpelt on their way to the Moonstone. He curls his lip upon recognizing Fireheart, but Tornear reacts calmly. All three cats look solemn when they learn about the death of Bluestar, and allow the ThunderClan cats to continue on. :He goes to ThunderClan for help when TigerClan attacks WindClan, but he is badly wounded and it takes him a while to get to their camp. However, Firestar still sends a patrol to WindClan and they find the Clan in near ruins. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :A mottled brown cat peers out of the bracken before creeping into the open, a couple of tail-lengths from the ThunderClan side of the border, and Brambleclaw recognizes the cat as Mudclaw. He is followed by Onewhisker and his apprentice, Crowpaw, and glances back, murmuring for them to head to the border, as he could scent ThunderClan. Dustpelt remarks that he was not surprised, and Mudclaw recoils and draws his lips back in a snarl. Dustpelt then demands why they were on their territory, and Mudclaw retorts that they were not stealing prey. After Crowpaw gets into a fight, Mudclaw nudges Crowpaw to his paws, still appearing furious that he was caught, and Brambleclaw notices that he didn't add his apology to Onewhisker's. :When the WindClan cats send a patrol to retrieve water, Mudclaw is spotted with Crowpaw, and they pad down the slope toward the riverbank, and they then crouch at the water's edge to drink. Moonrise :Mudclaw, along with Tornear and an unnamed tabby, race toward Sorreltail and Leafpaw, and surround them. Leafpaw recognizes Mudclaw, and then later asks her why she was trespassing on WindClan territory, in which she replies that she was a medicine cat apprentice. The three WindClan cats then get closer to Leafpaw, and notices that they were thin, have fear-scent coming off in waves, and wonders why they were more hostile than ShadowClan. Before Leafpaw can apologize, Mudclaw orders for the patrol to attack. :As Mudclaw leaps at her, Leafpaw notices Mothwing shoot out from a bush, and Mudclaw's body crashes against her. Mothwing tries to escape the fury of his raking claws, and attempts to twist around and sink her teeth into Mudclaw's neck, but strength in his body traps her. Leafpaw feels his claws rake across her side and sink into her shoulder, and shakes him off, attempting to bring up her hind legs up to attack his belly. The weight then lifts, and Mudclaw scrabbles for a foothold beside her. Leafpaw staggers to see Mothwing cuff his ears, and informs him to leave their territory. Mudclaw aims a final blow at her, but already backs away. Dawn :Because of Tallstar's dwindling health, he takes over many of the leader's duties. He takes over so many leader tasks that Talon from the Tribe of Rushing Water accidentally mistakes Mudclaw for WindClan's leader. Starlight :When Firestar suggests sending a patrol of cats to explore the new territories around the lake, Mudclaw pads up to the leaders to join the discussion. He objects the idea, reasoning that Tallstar needs to rest and can't go farther. As Firestar says they should send a patrol right away, he adds to Mudclaw, who is ready to argue, that all of the cats are tired. He also adds that they will sleep more easily if they aren't stuck out on an open hillside. :Shortly after Firestar calls the other cats together, Mudclaw is seen returning to Tallstar's aid, nudging him to his paws. :While the patrol that the leaders had sent returns, Mudclaw is noted to be standing close to the other leaders beside a tree stump. Before Firestar can finish speaking to the cats about resting for a bit, Tallstar collapses onto his side. Mudclaw stalks up to his leader, sniffing him briefly before speaking into his ear. When Blackstar tells the deputies to find two or three strong warriors to stay awake longer, Mudclaw meows his agreement. It is noted that since Tallstar is so weak, he is speaking for WindClan. :Tallstar takes the deputyship away from Mudclaw before he dies, saying that he is not the right cat to lead WindClan. He appoints Onewhisker in his place. Mudclaw is outraged to hear of this, and says that Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker are lying. Onewhisker offers Mudclaw the position of deputy again, now that he is the leader, but Mudclaw angrily refuses. :When Onewhisker gives the strip of woodland to ThunderClan as a thanks to them because Leafpaw helped save Morningflower and Darkfoot, Mudclaw yowls angrily at Onewhisker, saying that herbs are not as valuable as their territory. :Mudclaw leads a revolt against Onewhisker, believing that he, as the original deputy, should have been leader. Mudclaw tells Brambleclaw about Hawkfrost's involvement in the revolt. He says that Hawkfrost came to Mudclaw and offered help in return for making Hawkfrost RiverClan's deputy and helping him to take over RiverClan later. Hawkfrost denies it and accuses Mudclaw of lying. Mudclaw starts to run away, but a lightning bolt hits a tree that falls on him, crushing and killing him in the process. :The Clan cats take the lightning to be a sign from StarClan that Mudclaw was never meant to be WindClan's leader, and the tree also provides a bridge to the Gathering Island. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Mudfur tastes the air, and asks who was present, and if they were Mudclaw, noting that they were not expecting him to be there. The StarClan cats turn to watch Mudclaw hurry down the slope, and he responds that he came as soon as he heard, and asks what was the plan. He also inquires about their dealing with the Dark Forest cats, and Bluestar informs him that they must persuade the Clans to join forces, and fight the Dark Forest together. In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need :Mudclaw is seen circling Ravenpaw and Barley when they cross to WindClan's territory, along with a few other WindClan warriors. He recognizes them, asking for confirmation, noting that they had met the greenleaf prior, and introduces himself as Mudclaw. A light-colored cat is suspicious, commenting that it sounded like an old enemy, but Mudclaw explains that Barley and Ravenpaw were not their enemies, but used to be in ThunderClan. Ravenpaw asks if there was a kit missing, and Mudclaw confirms his suspicions, explaining that it was Crowkit, and that he couldn't stay out of trouble. He notes that he sneaked out that morning at dawn, and they were all a bit jumpy and worried, as rogues had been causing trouble in ShadowClan's and ThunderClan territories - since the battle with BloodClan. Ravenpaw promises to keep their eyes out for Crowkit, and Mudclaw departs, thanking him. :Ravenpaw and Barley make their way to Fourtrees, and find Crowkit trying to climb the Great Rock, wanting to see what it's like to be a leader. The two loners take him to WindClan, only to find that ThunderClan and WindClan are in the middle a border skirmish. Crowkit remarks that he hears Mudclaw, and then later informs Dustpelt that he was not denying that he crossed the border, and asks what they did with Crowkit. Ravenpaw then claims that they have found him, and Mudclaw thanks StarClan that Crowkit was safe. The battle is then called off, and Mudclaw, along with the other WindClan cats, leave from the area. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :In Tallstar's section, it is noted by Rock that Tallstar was suspicious of Mudclaw's ambition, and made Onewhisker his deputy instead, which cheated Mudclaw of becoming leader. Rock calls Tallstar foolish, as he thinks Tallstar should have known that Mudclaw would then harbor a grudge in his heart like a poisonous thorn. In Onestar's section, it is said that he needed to gain respect from his Clanmates, many of them who supported Mudclaw's claim. :Rock says Mudclaw was WindClan's most senior warrior at the time, and became deputy because Tallstar realized that with his peace-pursuing leadership, he needed the support of a warrior who could be a bit more forward. He claims that Tallstar's decision to replace Mudclaw was a terrible betrayal of his loyalty, and asks if he would have been considered to be a dreadful leader. He does not deny that Mudclaw is considered ambitious, but it was ambition to become leader, and when he got that, no cat would doubt that he would surrender all his lives to defend his Clanmates and the Clan's borders. :Rock goes on to note that Mudclaw was not the only cat to think that he had been cheated;he had supporters in RiverClan and ShadowClan. While Mudclaw sought to take back the leadership he had waited for long, Hawkfrost saw an opportunity to divide the Clans from within. Mudclaw has no idea what Hawkfrost was doing, and as far as he was concerned, to him it seemed like a fair battle, and his quarrel was not so much with Onewhisker than it was with Tallstar, who was considered not to honor the debt owed to a loyal deputy. His attacked fails, and Mudclaw is killed by a falling tree. Rock asks if it was StarClan making their loyalty known once more, making it clear that they wanted Onewhisker as leader, or if it was just a lucky strike of lightning that killed a what was considered a troublesome cat, and formed a bridge to the Gathering place. In Hawkfrost's section, it is mentioned that Hawkfrost's father encouraged him to support Mudclaw in a rebellion against Onestar. ''Code of the Clans :In "Too Late for Regrets: Tallstar Explains," Tallstar asks Bluestar if she would have let Mudclaw take over her Clan. It is revealed that Tallstar had a dream of a blood-stained hillside, with cats wailing for their kits, and warriors dying on the ground, and he believes it was an unjust battle led by Mudclaw, then Mudstar, who looks down from the crest of the hill. He tells Bluestar that he couldn't have let that happen, so he appointed Onewhisker deputy, claiming that he would have been as good as deputy as Mudclaw was well, and a great leader. If he had left Mudclaw be deputy, in his opinion, then it would be too late for regrets about his choice. He claims He concludes by saying that whatever problems he had created by appointing Onewhisker leader, they were nothing compared to what would have happened should Mudclaw been allowed to lead WindClan. ''Battles of the Clans :Tawnypelt mentions him when she is taking the reader on a tour of the lake territories. She tells the story of when he rebelled against his leader Onestar, believing himself to be the rightful leader, and asked cats from other Clans to help him take over. He was killed when lightning struck a tree and it crushed him. Tawnypelt mentions that he was furious for being shunted aside, and asks who could blame him. She also mentions that he should have respected his leader, Tallstar, and his decision to assign another cat as deputy. :In the battle with the foxes, he calls to the patrol holding the baby foxes captive, and tells them to stand aside to let the foxes retreat with their parents. In the Warriors App :It is mentioned in Onestar's profile that he had became WindClan's leader suddenly, after Tallstar appointed him deputy instead of Mudclaw in his dying moments. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Mudclaw went to StarClan because he was following the warrior code. He was the deputy and according to the code, the deputy succeeds the leader. Mudclaw believed that he was acting on the will of StarClan. *On Kate's blog, Kate said she liked the idea of Shrewclaw being Mudclaw's father.Revealed on Kate's official blog. *Mudclaw is said to be a kit in the nursery when Tallstar became leader in ''Starlight, but in Tallstar's Revenge, he is shown as a warrior when Tallstar is going to receive his nine lives. *In Cats of the Clans, he has been depicted with green eyes. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters